1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a device for a washing machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for holding a door of a washing machine open.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine used to wash laundry, such as clothing and sheets. A problem that may arise with washing machines is the growth of mold and mildew inside the washing machine, and associated surfaces and areas, due to the repeated exposure to water and other wash liquids associated with the cleaning and washing operation of the washing machine. A factor contributing to this problem is a lack of effective air venting within the washing machine when a door of the washing machine is closed. These problems may result in unsanitary conditions, mold, and an unpleasant smell.